Katsujinken ~ Nen wa Ken Yori mo Tsuyoshi ~
Katsujinken ~ Nen wa Ken Yori mo Tsuyoshi ~ (活人剣 ～念は剣よりも強し～), roughly translated as "Sword of Justice ~Heart is Stronger than the Sword~", is a Samurai Warriors character image song which can be found on Gekika Ougi. It's a solo song performed by Hiromu Miyazaki for Munenori Yagyū, his main character in the series. Katsujinken is Munenori's historical philosophy of a sword that is meant to protect life rather than to take it. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: Yuu Sasaki :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :泰平の時代の　足音が聞こゆる :己ゝ是を知るべし :刀を振り回す　乱世は過ぎ去りで :剣はいずれ　無用となりゆく :人を活す為　使わば :剣は　人を鍛えゆく :念（こころ）に勇気を蓄えて歩く為 :平らかな明日を :高らかに念じて :拙者は慎ましく生きよう :丸腰で正々堂々 :誰しもが威風堂々と :歩む未来がいつか来る（きたる）と信じて :幼少のみぎりも　剣をただ学びて :拙者は味気なき者 :ざれども新しき　天下を待ち望む :いずれ武器が　飾りとなる日を :人を磨く為　ありせば :是れ「剣の道」となる :武士とは誰かを斬る為　在るに非ず :時は今来たりと :誰も皆　気づけと :拙者が説き伏せに参ろう :丸腰で一刀両断 :此れにては一件落着 :平和なる日を　道の彼方に見据えて :平らかな明日を :高らかに念じて :拙者は慎ましく生きよう :丸腰で正々堂々 :誰しもが威風堂々と :歩む未来がいつか来る（きたる）と信じて |-|Romaji= :taihei no jidai no ashioto ga kikoyuru :onoono kore wo shirubeshi :katana wo furimawasu ransei wa sugisari de :ken wa izure muyou to nariyuku :hito wo katsu tame sukuwaba :ken wa hito wo kitaeyuku :kokoro ni yuuki wo takuwaete aruku tame :tairakana ashita wo :takarakani nenjite :sessha wa tsutsumashiku ikiyou :marugoshi de seisei-doudou :dareshi mo ga ifuu-doudou to :ayumu mirai ga itsuka kitaru to shinjite :youshou no migiri mo ken wo tada manabite :sessha wa ajikenaki mono :zaredomo atarashiki tenka wo machi nozomu :izure buki ga kazari to naru hi wo :hito wo migaku tame ariseba :kore "ken no michi" to naru :bushi to wa dare ka wo kiru tame aru ni arazu :toki wa ima kitari to :dare mo minna kizuke to :sessha ga tokifuse ni mairou :marugoshi de ittou-ryoudan :korenite wa ikken-rakuchaku :heiwanaru hi wo michi no kanata ni misuete :tairakana ashita wo :takarakani nenjite :sessha wa tsutsumashiku ikiyou :marugoshi de seisei-doudou :dareshi mo ga ifuu-doudou to :ayumu mirai ga itsuka kitaru to shinjite |-|English Translation= :I can hear the footsteps of an age of peace :and I know that it's coming soon :With one twist of my sword, the wars vanish :Someday swords will become obsolete :If used to enrich a person's life :a sword can help train their heart :and give them the courage to keep moving :Yearning for :a peaceful tomorrow, :I seek to live humbly :I'll be just to the innocent :and treat everyone fairly :while believing that future I walk will someday come true :I did constant sword training when I was younger too :I'm no different than any of them :Even so, I still wait for a new land, :for the days when swords will become props :If there's a reason why we haven't progressed, :I would say it's the "way of the sword" :No samurai should keep the excuse to kill another person on the spot :I was persuaded to fight :in order to someday realize the age :that everyone wants :One slice of my fearless resolve :will be all it takes to settle this :I await the days of peace beyond the road before me :Yearning for :a peaceful tomorrow, :I live humbly :I'm fair to the innocent :and don't choose favorites :I believe the future I walk will come true Category: Songs